naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaketeki
Kaketeki (meaning "Hollow Birth Human") are Hybrid Humans of Hollow and Human parents. They have human appearance from their Human parent as they possess Hollow powers from their Hollow parent. Appearance They wear regular clothes as Humans do during their lifetime. In their spiritual form, they have standard oppossive shahakushos equivlant to Soul Reapers, but with white jackets, black sash, white hakama, black tabi, and white zori Overview Kaketeki are born by Hollows mating with female Humans, with the infant(s) born in 4 and a half months, at first, they can master Soul Reaper techniques as they contonue their growth. They have enough power in their growth to even separate their whole being, into two individual beings with their own personas. Even if someone shoots a Kaketeki with a bullet, they don't die easily, so they can use Instant Regeneration to recover from any injuries. This is the result of their emotion(s): *'Happiness': Once a Kaketeki feel this emotion, they can enjoy life with their Human families, to be loyal to their first friends (Ex: Harako met Summer Midori and Hifuku). Kaketeki, similar to new-born Jinchuriki, their brain activities can accelerate grow their intellgences and movements, enough to fix objects and build investion. *'Anger': Once a Kaketeki feel this emotion, by the result of losing their Human parent or a loved one (possibly both), they lose the part of their humanity, and start killing; the first one, is the one who killed their Human parent, and violently will kill adult Humans (by facing them on battle or steal their very vital life force). *'Sadness': *Jealously: *Lonliness: *Annoy: *Pride: *Lust: *Greed: *Hunger: *Laziness: *Courage: *Power: *Wisdom: Powers & Abilities Kaketeki have the same abilities of Soul Reapers and Hollows, so they can use Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido, as well as using Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu and along with Hollow techniques: *'Bala' (B''ara''; Spanish for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet") Bala is an alternative to Cero. The technique hardens the user's Spiritual Pressure and fires it like a bullet. Although it is weaker than a normal Cero, it moves about twenty times faster and can be fired at a much higher rate, but the damage is much the same. Stronger Arrancar can also fire a more powerful Bala, while retaining its twenty-fold speed. *'Cero' (Sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash") are high-powered energy blasts that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Gillians, Adjuchas, Arrancar, Kaketeki, and the Visored have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently. *'Garganta' (Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat," Japanese for "Black Cavity") is how Arrancar, Menos-class Hollows, and Kaketeki move to and from Hueco Mundo. Kaname Tōsen, Kisuke Urahara, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and the Akatsuki have also demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Hierro' (Iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin") refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar and Kaketeki, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar generally have proportionally stronger skin than usual. *'Sonído' (Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony") is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami Flash Steps and the Quincy Hirenkyaku; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonído is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound caused by Flash Steps. *'Chakra Nature': Due to some Menos-class Hollows, to regular Humans, it would take a lifetime to master it all. But with the influrines of that destroy the boundaries of Soul Reapers and Hollows, a Kaketeki can master all five of the elements in a year. Since Shadow and Azuna Senju are the same person before they separated, they can do half of their ull power potential, but if united again, they came do extraoridnary power equivalent of a Rinnegan user. Category:Race/Speices